


【影日】[R18]使役動詞

by minihershiuh



Series: 王袍加身的十五年間 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minihershiuh/pseuds/minihershiuh
Summary: 人談戀愛果然會掉智商，但影山已經沒智商可以掉了這該怎麼辦，啊沒關係，我最近也掉了不少智商，兩人平均剛剛好。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 王袍加身的十五年間 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897768
Kudos: 25





	【影日】[R18]使役動詞

**Author's Note:**

> →延續《非禮勿視》的設定，時間點在前，稍微有關  
> →帥氣的影山不存在，帥氣的日向也不存在  
> →黑狼跟研磨只出來一點點

「我喜歡你，和我交往吧。」

「嗯，好啊。」

「……！？」

日向回想起一年多前的對話。

去年十一月AD與BJ打完後，影山隨即在選手通道跟自己告白。當時答應得太爽快了，影山一時沒反應過來的表情要說多精彩就有多精彩，而後才戰戰兢兢地抱上來。那緊到幾乎讓自己窒息的擁抱，還帶著微微地顫抖，令日向不禁覺得這將近一百九十公分的男人也挺可愛的。

交往一年多了。

在不同的隊伍，分隔兩地，兩人相處的次數還是屈指可數，大多數時候是影山搭車來見他。賽季結束後，日向到東京跟影山兩人短暫地同居了一陣子，隨後影山就出發前往義大利了。

一天最多一通電話，義大利跟日本時差有七小時，不能強求。雖然還可以有訊息上的來回，但不能即時對談果然還是有點寂寞。

遠距離戀愛原來是那麼難熬的東西嗎。

有點想他了啊。

「小翔陽你這是欲求不滿啦。」

「……哈？」

只有休假期間才會住在東京，訓練期時日向會回到大阪的宿舍。這天訓練告一段落，在休息時，宮侑突然下了這麼一個註解。

「你沒發現吧，你最近休息時間經常盯著電話發呆。」

「……？」

日向歪頭，稍微回想了下，但並不覺得自己有表現出宮侑所說的狀況。而且欲求不滿是什麼。

「畢竟跟男朋友分隔兩地，夜晚寂寞難耐也是沒辦法的事。」

好的，日向這下總算跟上宮侑的話題了。但立刻像炸了毛的小動物那樣反應過度。

「才才才才才沒有！沒有什麼夜晚寂寞難耐！」

「欸，你們沒做嗎？明明都成年人了？」

「請停止你的性騷擾行為，而且大白天的不要讓我聽到那種低水準的對話。」

「說話好過分！」

一旁的佐久早終於忍不住出聲了，趁著宮侑注意力被吸引過去的時候，日像趕緊收拾好東西逃離現場。

侑前輩說對了一半。

兩人交往後別說上床，一開始要牽手都還彆扭的要命。明明是成年人了！但就算年紀增長，對戀愛都還只是初學者，什麼嘗試都是一步一步來。

第一次約會牽了手。影山主動的。

第二次出門接吻了。道別的時候自己揪住了影山的領子親上去的。

真的發生關係是在短暫同居的期間。

兩人早有預期會做些什麼事，心照不宣，當日向發現影山床頭的保險套與潤滑劑時也不覺得驚訝，就是有點緊張。誰上誰下沒什麼討論就直接決定了，意外地平日裡什麼都要爭的兩人，這時候卻挺有共識。

之前多少耳聞過第一次不會太舒服，而且容易見血，還會痛。兩個男的尤其困難。但日向絲毫不擔心，他發現自己對影山百分百的信任原來還可以延伸到床上，而影山肯定也抱著同樣的想法。

日向的信任得到了回應。

他全心全意地放開自己去接納另一個人的存在。

當他在昏昏沉沉間聽到我愛你時，他確信自己不只身體，心靈也與影山合而為一。「啊，果然我也喜歡他。」隔天日向在影山的懷裡醒來，聽著他沉穩的呼吸聲時，他知道自己找到了一個人生中的正確答案。

有一就有二，初次嘗試需要勇氣，第二次之後就簡單許多。不曉得是為了把苦苦暗戀多年的份補足，或是為了之後會有很長一段時間不能見面。影山在短暫同居的期間完全放開了羞恥心，日向也配合他一起瘋，甚至不得不去添購新的保險套和潤滑劑。

而在那之後已經過了幾個月。

嘗過了甜頭後要再回到一個人單身的日子，確實是有點難熬。日向一心一意在排球上，原本沒特別意識到這件事，直到今天突然被宮侑這麼一說，這下是真的在意起來了。一在意就覺得身體有些燥熱，安分不下來，他很清楚這是什麼。

當天晚上洗好了澡，等身體冷卻後爬上床，雖然不會有人看到，但還是覺得有些害臊所以拿棉被稍微擋住。把褲子跟內褲都褪下來，丟到床下。日向回想著影山的手是怎麼愛撫自己身體的，便如法炮製。他伸手撫摸鎖骨、乳頭、肚臍，最後是兩腳間已微微挺立的器官。但手的寬幅不比影山，技巧也不到位，上下下弄了幾次都抓不到要領。神經叢很單純，磨蹭久了就會有感覺，但有感覺卻不見得能累積快感。日向不曉得自己弄了多久，一直沒辦法達到高潮，腦袋像糨糊一樣糊成一片，開始無法思考。

為什麼？為什麼去不了？奇怪，我以前是怎麼自己弄的？想不起來自己單身時是怎麼排解慾望的。用手，看一些影片，什麼影片？慾望得不到滿足讓思考能力下降，但又停不下來半途而廢，日向現在有點後悔做這件事了。

「影、影山……」

他在心理描繪出愛人的模樣，想像自己的手就是他的手，正在摸著自己的胸口，自己的前端。好像有點感覺了，他用手指去撥動前端，卻沒掌握好力道而弄痛自己，不小心驚叫出聲，腳反射性往前踢，棉被掉到了地上。痛與快感偶有並存，雖說不是本意但總歸是順利地去了。

但備感空虛。

有夠委屈。

第二天。

火已經被點著了，昨天那種半調子的DIY不只沒能滅火反而讓身體的慾望變本加厲，日向知道今天必須要多點其他小道具。

一本月刊排球。

他也是事到如今才發現自己沒有影山的獨照啊……！手機裡的相片都是合照，除了影山外還有其他人他根本不可能用得來。

運動雜誌的選手特輯裡裡不少特寫，不會照到其他人，而且不是刻意拍攝，影山的表情很自然。沒有比這更好的素材了。在賽場上大汗淋漓，面色潮紅，直接拉起衣領擦汗，得分時咬了下舌頭。

該死，我男朋友有夠性感，日向感覺到血液都往下衝了。

── _「翔陽。」_

日向伸手撫弄自己，想像中的影山在耳邊喊他的名字。他總是會先輕輕地摸我的後頸，用拇指磨過耳殼，親上額頭，親上鼻尖，親上雙唇。大手滑過背脊，伸進大腿內側……

沒潤滑劑手指根本伸不進去。

日向氣得用枕頭去毆打牆壁，然後去沖了個冷水澡。

第三天。

自己到底是多喪心病狂才會決定買這種東西。

情趣按摩棒。

當然，潤滑劑也買好了。

昨天沖完冷水澡後，在睡前用網拍買的。自選尺寸，他在電腦螢幕前用手比劃大小確定好要買哪個尺寸並下單後才後知後覺那手勢有夠低級，陷入自我厭惡。

日向小心翼翼地將包裝打開，照著使用說明書上的指示拿去充電。

雖說不會有人看到，但還是拿塊手帕蓋住那東西，怎麼看起來更欲蓋彌彰了？等日課都做完後電也充飽了，今晚總該可以從這不上不下的狀態解脫了吧。

── _「翔陽，放輕鬆。」_

想像中的影山會邊接吻邊給自己擴張，有時候甚至會用口的，日向總是被伺候地舒舒服服，身體絲毫不會感受到抗拒地吞吐著身上人的一切。如果自己想被抱著，影山就會從前面；如果自己害羞了，影山就會從後面。不管從哪裡，都會溫柔地一點一點填滿身體……

不知道怎麼擴張，擴張也不完全，按摩棒才塞一點前端就痛得要命，根本放不進去。

因為按摩棒不便宜摔不得，日向最後還是只能砸枕頭。

第四天。

日向翔陽，已心灰意冷，並拋棄了所有的自尊。

他決定直接打電話給男朋友求救，請他下指導棋。這是委婉一點的說法，講白了就是phone sex，翻成現代文太直接了，用英文就好。

平常晚上七點左右影山會打電話過來，日本比義大利快七小時，這時候義大利是中午，正是午休時間。今天已經通過電話了，但再打一通也不要緊。現在是午夜，義大利是傍晚，日向知道影山的作息，這時候他也結束球隊的訓練準備回房了，打過去應該不成問題。日向深吸一口氣，按下了通話鍵。

沒多久就接通了。電話另一端傳來了影山的聲音，聽上去對這時間打過去的日向有點困惑。

「喂？日向？」

「啊，影山！那個！我有點事要找你！」

「等等。」

「嗯？」

原本想一口氣講出來的，但影山打斷了他的節奏。

「你怎麼還沒睡？日本已經過了午夜了吧，跟你說過多少次要做好身體自主管理──」

「……」

鼓起勇氣打了電話，對面的影山卻進入了說教模式。影山飛雄，你知道體貼兩個字怎麼寫嗎？你知道空氣怎麼讀嗎？我平常都沒怎麼打擾你但現在卻在這時間打過去一定是有不得不的理由，您怎麼就不動一下腦袋？對，我那麼晚還不睡是我的錯，但你有必要開口就先數落我嗎！

一想到這幾天的委屈，日向終於忍不住了，對著電話大吼。

「──我不是為了聽你說教才給你打電話的！」

這一吼也讓對面愣住了，停頓了幾秒才又開口說話。

「日向、」

「笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！影山大笨蛋！笨蛋山！混！蛋！」

光這兩字的語氣，也聽得出來影山已經自知理虧了，但日向不領情，沒有換氣地罵了一長串後把電話掛掉。

「笨蛋！影山大笨蛋！」

即使把電話掛了也不見消氣，已經遭受摧殘兩天的枕頭，今天同樣沒被放過，朝同樣無辜的手機一陣亂敲。嘟嚕嚕，電話響起，來自影山的回撥，日向毫不猶豫直接拒絕接聽，嘟嚕嚕，影山又撥來了，日向這次不只拒絕接聽還順便把影山的號碼設成黑名單。

手機總算安靜下來了。

日向盯著手機咬牙切齒，盤算著至少要過個三天才把黑名單解除，結果沒多久電話又響了，以為是黑名單失效打算再重新操作一遍，結果一拿起手機才發現來電不是影山，是研磨。

「研磨？怎麼了？」

「把影山的黑名單解除然後接他電話。」

日向接聽通話，結果研磨才講一句話就把電話掛了。

「……」

好吧，算你聰明，還知道要找夜貓子的研磨。

日向把影山從黑名單移除，操作完還沒過幾秒，電話又響了，來自影山的電話，效率真好。

「喂，你怎麼隨便把其他人給扯、」

「我愛你。」

「……給扯進來……」

「對不起。」

電話另一頭傳來了哭聲。

不會吧。

難怪研磨會二話不說叫我接電話！

「影山你……你哭了？！」

「……我不要分手。」

「呃不是、」

「對不起……」

「沒有要分！不會分！我沒生氣！我原諒你了！」

「……」

擤鼻涕的聲音。

這好像跟我認識的影山不太一樣。普通人會以為這樣吵一吵就分了嗎？人談戀愛果然會掉智商，但影山已經沒智商可以掉了這該怎麼辦，啊沒關係，我最近也掉了不少智商，兩人平均剛剛好。日向還在胡思亂想，倒是電話另一頭的影山總算是冷靜下來了。雖然聲音還帶點哭腔，但已經能夠好好說話了。

「……怎麼了，為什麼打電話給我。」

「……」

原本都做好了心理準備，但突然發生這段插曲，在經歷這一連串事情後羞恥心又重新上線了，這是要怎麼說的出口啊。但一想到不說清楚的話，接下來還不知道要再折騰多久才能解說，日向在心裡權衡利弊後，心一橫把話說出口。

「我……我……我想你了啦。」

啊啊啊說出來果然好丟臉啊！

「我也是。」

日向說完話後就在床上滾來滾去紓解害臊，結果一聽到影山這回覆便滾過頭直接摔到地上。還沒從地上爬起來，電話另一端的影山不等他回應又接著說。

「剛剛是你第一次打電話過來，我太開心了，覺得有點丟臉，所以就，對不起……」

「呃、喔……嗯。」

熱戀中的小情侶隔著電話沉默，日向深吸一口氣，繼續說下去。

「我買了按摩棒，用在後面那種。」

「嗯……嗯？！」

電話那頭傳來桌椅碰撞的聲音，影山大概驚訝到從位子上站起來還撞到了桌子吧，但沒聽到慘叫，應該沒撞到腳趾，撞到腳趾就不好了。

「……你等等，我、我先回房間。」

「嗯。」

看樣子剛剛是在客廳，日向記得影山在義大利是和其他人合租的，跟自己在巴西的時候一樣。

「我把門鎖好了。」

把門鎖好是什麼，有點可愛。

「我這幾天有試著自己弄，但，呃，出不來。」

「……」

「昨天買了這個，但是放不進去……」

「……」

「……所以要你幫我啦，就是那個，隔著電話那種……」

講到最後越講越小聲，房間裡很安靜，日向甚至可以聽到電話對面的影山口水吞嚥的聲音。

「……總之，你先躺在床上。」

「嗯。」

「有沒有無線耳機？」

「等我拿一下下……」

「可以視訊嗎？」

「好……不對！才不要！」

「嘖。」

差點就上當了。

「……翔陽。」

用耳機是對的，影山真的就像貼在自己耳邊說話，日向光聽他喊自己名字就興奮起來了。

_──我的手伸進你上衣裡了。_

日向把手伸進自己的衣服裡。

_──你喜歡我摸你的背……然後一路摸到側腹。_

_──我會用手指刮過你肌肉的線條……腋下……腹肌。_

_──再慢慢摸到正面。_

_──從肚臍、往下……_

_──沿著人魚線。_

_──伸進褲子裡。_

日向照著影山說的路徑撫摸自己，影山的聲音很慢，配合著日向的喘氣聲，一點一點地指示下一個動作，就像是他真的在撫摸日向一樣。

_──不要馬上摸前面，要先從最下面……的皮膚……你可以輕輕揉一下那裡……再往上……_

_──往上。_

_──用手指……不要用指甲……按一下最前面。_

日向忍不住叫出聲來，手上頓時一片濕熱。這幾天都沒能好好釋放，這次在聲音引導下沒多久就好好地高潮了，滿足過後倦怠感襲來，但他覺得還不夠，他還想要更多。

「……飛雄……」

軟軟的聲線，恰到好處的撒嬌，日向滿意地聽到電話另一頭的影山倒吸一口氣的呼吸聲。影山現在也想著他在自慰嗎？

「……把褲子脫掉。」

日向照做，褲子內的器官彈了出來，已經釋放過一次並沒有讓它硬度減緩，反而更加高漲。聽著影山的引導，日向拿起了床頭的潤滑劑，將它抹在手上，手往前伸摸向了下方的小口。先輕輕按壓周遭的肌肉，按久一點，讓肌肉放鬆。稍微戳一戳開口，再伸一小指節進去。

完全回想起兩人在床上時影山的手指是怎樣開拓自己的了，但不夠，還遠遠不夠，後頭的麻癢感完全沒有消停。日向沒忍住，沒聽從只伸一指節的指示直接將手指完全插了進去，這一下讓他驚叫出聲，影山也立刻察覺到出了點小狀況。

「你太急躁了，把手退出來。」

「影山……我覺得有點痛……」

「先摸摸你自己，再放鬆一點。」

「嗚……」

「我在，你不用怕。」

低沉的嗓音給了自己莫大的安全感。這次乖乖聽影山的話，日向把手指抽出來，雙手並用地摩擦自己的前端。

許久等身體放鬆後，日向再次將手指放進身體裡。稍微扭動手指，按壓裡頭的軟肉，讓裡外都習慣異物的入侵。慢慢地，再繼續往裡面伸，然後往上按。

「──咿、」

自己也知道按到了關鍵的地方，身體反射性地蜷縮在一起，手指被緊緊地夾著動彈不得。又朝那點多按了幾次，腳趾蜷曲，雙腳不住地在床上亂踢，喘氣聲也粗重了起來。接著第二根手指，再之後第三根手指，日向愛撫自己前端的手已經完全停了下來，沒有餘韻再去照顧它，只能緊抓著床單顫抖。

「……可以了。」

影山下達了指示，日向拿起了在一旁等待已久的東西，塗滿潤滑劑，抵在即將進入的地方。

「慢慢地、放進去……」

伸吸一口氣──

等日向回過神來，他才知道自己短暫失去了約五分鐘的意識。影山沒有把電話掛掉，而是靜靜地等著，日向看了下時間，時針已經走到了一點。幸好明天休假，或者說，自己就是知道明天休假才打這通電話的。

「記得去洗澡，還要多喝水。」

「好──」

之前自己都直接睡死，影山會幫他處理好一切，回想起那瘋狂的同居時光，日向還是忍不住感到一陣害臊。

折磨了幾天，身心總算是暫時得到滿足了，但其實最深處的那道火侯還是不夠。日向老實地向影山坦承。

「……我果然還是喜歡你直接碰我。」

「我現在就想搭飛機去找你好嗎呆子！」

果然這種玩法以後還是算了吧。

不久前KODZUKEN的實況間

gxxxxxxo:KODZUKEN！有電話！是電話！

nxxxxa:誰啊在這時間超沒常識wwww

sxxxxxxxxxa:你們不也都還沒睡嗎wwwwwwww

fxxxxxo:接了接了，電話不開實況嗎wwww

sxxxd:再怎麼說都是個人隱私吧wwww

KODZUKEN:我打個電話。

lxxxxxxxp:！？

fxxxxxo:打電話！？

qxxxxe:幫忙轉告嗎，很重要的電話嗎？

KODZUKEN:我回來了。

sxxxd:好快！

wxxxxxu:不是很重要的電話吧

lxxxxxxxp:這時間打不重要的電話wwww

exxa:結果到底是什麼www

KODZUKEN:只是情侶吵架而已。

gxxxxxxo:情w侶w吵w架wwwwwww

fxxxxxo:什麼wwwwwww

sxxxd:區區現充膽敢打擾我大KODZUKEN的實況！

lxxxxxxxp:結果到底是誰啊

■Free Talk

我喜歡哭包山（雷

因為是剛交往，影山還不太安定的時間點，在前兩作都有稍微提過，這時期的影山對感情的事還比較膽小，其實他對分隔兩地這件事比日向想像中地還不安

之後就會成長為完全體的穩重山了

沒營養的打炮文還要想標題太痛苦了


End file.
